Camus & Hyoga Lembranças de Um Amor
by Beta-riper.a.beta.ripadora
Summary: Yaoi - Lemon - HyogaxCamus, CamuxHyoga, só os dois


*** Os personagens não são meus, logicamente, pertencem ao anime Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. É necessário ter visto a saga de Poseidon e a de Hades, para não perder nada da história. HyogaxCamus, Yaoi, Lemon.

Camus & Hyoga – Lembranças de um amor...

Já havia algum tempo que Hyoga tinha se declarado para seu mestre Camus, e ainda mais tempo que havia descoberto que tipo de amor ele tinha por seu mestre. Desde que Kaasa havia copiado o mesmo, quando eles combatiam Poseidon, e conseguiu derrotar Hyoga, se passando por Camus. Naquela ocasião, lembra Hyoga, Camus parecia tão real, tão perto dele...

oOo

Lembra claramente de ter chorado por poder abraçá-lo, e de ter pedido desculpas por matar o mestre, e acima de tudo, lembra de ter agradecido por ele estar vivo e ter se sacrificado para tornar-lhe mais forte. Ainda sentia o modo que Kaasa lhe abraçou, e fingindo ser seu mestre, invadindo seus pensamentos, lhe acariciou os cabelos e disse à Hyoga que aquele amor que ele sentia não era de um filho por um pai, mas sim o amor possível entre duas pessoas conhecidas, amigas, que cuidaram uma da outra. Nesse momento foi que Hyoga percebeu seus sentimentos. Tomado pela culpa de ter matado seu único amor, jogou-se de joelhos na frente de Kaasa, indefeso, e foi acertado cruelmente.

oOo

Deitado na casa de Aquário, ao lado de seu mestre, tentou afastar essas lembranças ruins. "Não importa mais, Kaasa foi derrotado... Que bom que ele serviu para me fazer perceber..." Hyoga pensava, virou o rosto para trás, observando Camus dormir calmamente. Mal podia acreditar que seu mestre havia voltado à vida graças a Atena, e menos ainda o que havia acontecido naquele dia de seu retorno...

oOo

Todas as armaduras de ouro foram reunidas junto a Atena, e ela depositou seu próprio sangue em cada uma delas, clamando para que o espírito dos cavaleiros retornasse para seus corpos e vivessem para proteger o selo que ela tinha colocado em Hades. Os cavaleiros de bronze teriam sua chance de protegerem-na também, porém, Saori queria que eles tivessem uma vida normal e estudassem um pouco antes de serem agraciados por armaduras feitas de ouro especiais de cada uma das suas constelações.

Quando os corpos dos cavaleiros de ouro começaram a se mover na frente deles, Hyoga logo tomou um estado de alerta. Queria muito ver seu mestre Camus, mesmo que tenha sido enganado por Kaasa, ele acreditava naqueles sentimentos. Não teve tempo nem de despedir de seu mestre direito, quando este se sacrificara por Atena no Muro das Lamentações, e isso tinha deixado Hyoga muito fragilizado mentalmente, pois acreditava que jamais veria Camus de novo.

Hyoga viu, ao longe, seu mestre levantar com uma expressão confusa e indo se juntar aos outros cavaleiros para reverenciar Atena e perguntar à deusa o que estava acontecendo. Após ela contar a eles quais seriam suas novas tarefas, e incumbir novamente Dohko de proteger o selo de Hades, eles foram dispensados com a missão de proteger novamente o santuário. Os cavaleiros de bronze comentavam entre si que com certeza Saori deveria estar se preparando para alguma nova batalha, e Seiya se descontrolou como sempre, querendo gritar que eles também eram cavaleiros de Atena e que iriam lutar, mas Seika e Marin o detiveram.

Mesmo distraído, Hyoga notou quando Camus disse algo inaudível para ele, e deu uma olhada para a casa de Aquário. Com certeza, seu mestre queria falar-lhe a sós. Ele precisou esperar todos os cavaleiros se retirarem, e dar milhares de respostas diferentes de para onde iria depois que todos fossem embora, até que conseguiu despistá-los e partiu para seu destino.

oOo

Hyoga por um momento despertou de seus pensamentos, pois seu mestre passou a sorrir enquanto dormia. Acariciou o braço com o qual Camus lhe abraçava na altura da cintura e admirou o sorriso de seu mestre. "_Hyoga..." disse Camus, enquanto dormia, "_Sim, mestre? Estou aqui, diga..." incitou Hyoga, evitando rir de seu mestre sonâmbulo. "_Eu te amo..." isso fez os olhos de Hyoga brilharem e tudo que ele pôde fazer foi beijar o rosto de seu mestre cuidadosamente e sussurrar de volta "_Eu também te amo, Camus...". Quando disse isso, Camus se aquietou e dormiu novamente tranqüilamente, deixando que Hyoga voltasse a se relembrar de seu encontro na casa de Aquário.

oOo

Passando pelos atalhos por fora das demais casas do Zodíaco, chegou à casa de Aquário, e lá viu Camus a lhe esperar.

_Venha comigo, Hyoga. _disse seu mestre, friamente. Seguindo-o para dentro da casa de Aquário, que havia sido reformada, Hyoga viu entre as colunas uma porta que dava para o local de descanso de seu mestre. Entraram ali e Camus sentou-se em sua cama, já que não havia cadeiras ou sofá. _Sente-se aqui, Hyoga, preciso lhe contar uma coisa.

_Sim, mestre. _disse, sentando-se ao lado de seu mestre, sentindo um pouco de vergonha por estar tão perto. "Droga, se Kaasa não tivesse dito aquelas coisas agora eu não estaria assim, e aproveitaria para ficar com o mestre...".

_Você está prestando atenção?_disse Camus, interrompendo os pensamentos de Hyoga.

_Ahn? Ah... Desculpe, mestre, estou sim.

_Bem, _disse Camus continuando com sua história da qual Hyoga perdeu o início. Isso lhe deu um sentimento de culpa, e ele apenas observava o mestre, imaginando-se novamente nos braços dele... "Não sonhe, Hyoga" pensava consigo mesmo "Aquilo era uma ilusão, seu mestre de verdade nunca..."._ Hyoga, preste atenção!

_Perdão, Mestre...!_ Hyoga sentiu seu rosto corar contra sua vontade, e Camus o olhou com um pequeno sorriso querendo escapar pelos cantos dos lábios.

_Não acredito que estou falando com as paredes...

_Desculpe, mestre, estou escutando o senhor!

_Mas não está prestando atenção._suspirou Camus._Eu sei que você tem muito no que pensar, mas estou tentando lhe contar que depois de morrer novamente no muro das lamentações, fui julgado por todas as coisas ruins que fiz na vida.

_Ah, mestre...! Seiya e Shun me contaram algo parecido, acho que tiveram a mesma experiência.

_Como foi, o que lhe contaram?_perguntou Camus, aproveitando que o pupilo tinha parado de pensar consigo mesmo e estava concentrado. Aproximou-se mais de Hyoga, sem ele perceber, e lhe olhava dentro dos olhos, aqueles lindos olhos azuis...

_...Mestre, o senhor me ouviu?

_Claro, Hyoga._mentiu Camus._Bem, eu vi todas as pessoas que já derrotei, além das maldades que fiz quando era criança. Mas me mostraram também você, e eu não compreendi, pois jamais quis lhe causar algum mal, apenas acreditei e confiei nas suas habilidades.

_Também percebi isso, mestre... Mas Seiya e Shun me disseram que é totalmente injusto esse julgamento. O senhor não precisa se preocupar.

_Sei disso, e não me preocupo._disse Camus, resoluto._Porém...

_...Porém o que, mestre?_disse Hyoga, curioso, colocando o corpo para frente, ficando mais perto de Camus, imaginando que talvez ele quisesse falar baixo e fosse algum segredo.

Vendo isso, Camus baixou o tom de voz propositalmente, para sentir Hyoga cada vez mais perto de si. _Porém me mostraram o quanto você sofreu para me derrotar, e todas as vezes que pensou em mim, e também... O mais importante, Hyoga, não consegue imaginar o que foi...?

Hyoga já invadia o espaço de Camus, fazendo suas mãos se baterem na cama enquanto arregalava os olhos, curiosíssimo, o que o impedia de pensar. _O que, mestre? Não consigo imaginar...!

O rosto de Hyoga corou muito ao sentir as mãos de Camus pegando as suas, e ele ficou totalmente desconcertado.

_Me mostraram o que o cavaleiro de Lymnades fez para você..._dizia Camus para seu pupilo incrédulo, Hyoga não podia acreditar que Camus sabia de seu amor... "E agora?" Pensou ele, entrando em pânico._Hyoga, depois de ver aquilo, eu estava disposto a aceitar a morte, pois jamais desejaria você, de maneira alguma, nem em meus sonhos...

Hyoga apavorou-se e não ouviu mais nada depois daquilo. Havia ele tomado um fora fenomenal? Nesse caso deveria revidar e ser forte ao dizer o que precisava ser dito._Kaasa estava errado mestre, e só disse aquilo para me confundir._Camus o olhava parecendo surpreso e depois de uma pequena pausa, Hyoga complementou: _Eu não o amo.

Camus levantou-se de um salto, relutante em acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Hyoga levantou-se, para seu próprio espanto, e saiu da casa de Aquário. Ele mesmo não podia aceitar aquela mentira que havia dito, era absurda. Quando estava quase lá fora, sentiu seu braço ser puxado e caiu para trás, desequilibrado, nos braços de seu mestre.

_Hyoga... Acho que você não ouviu tudo..._dizia Camus, dessa vez conseguindo atenção total de seu pupilo._Eu estava disposto a aceitar a morte, pois jamais havia desejado você daquela maneira, nunca, nem em sonhos... Nunca pensei que pudesse haver algo entre nós, pois não seria certo, seria desrespeitoso, não para você, mas sim para mim.

_Aonde quer chegar, mestre?

Camus passou a mão pelo corpo de Hyoga, sem abusar muito, mas causando arrepios intensos aos quais pôde sentir._Quero dizer... Que agora, além de amá-lo, eu o desejo...

Aquilo era demais para Hyoga, ele sentia muito desejo também por seu mestre, mas, era como Camus disse, era errado e não deveria acontecer. _Mestre, acho que isso não é o certo a fazer...!

Camus pegou Hyoga firme pela cintura e o fez virar-se, para encará-lo._Porque não...?_disse, fazendo carinho no rosto de Hyoga. Independente da resposta, que ele não ouviu, ele aproximou-se de seu pupilo, e lhe roubou um beijo.

Hyoga, surpreso, passou os braços em torno do pescoço de seu mestre e lhe beijou de volta, crente de que ou aquilo era um sonho ou algum cavaleiro que estava o atacando. Mesmo assim, entregou-se ao perigo, e estava mentalmente se entregando também ao seu mestre, o que lhe causou um leve desconforto pelo excesso de roupas, que o impediam de se excitar completamente.

Camus interrompeu o beijo que já estava cheio de gemidos e suspiros por parte de seu pupilo e tentou também parar de explorar o corpo de Hyoga com as mãos._Diga que me deseja, Hyoga..._disse, passando de leve a mão pelas nádegas de seu pupilo, sendo mais ousado.

_O senhor... Não percebe o quanto, mestre?_Hyoga não agüentava aquele carinho, sentia vontade de pular para o colo de seu mestre._Eu o desejo muito..._respondeu num sussurro, ao ouvido de Camus.

Camus ficou tão excitado com aquele simples ato que precisou soltar e afastar Hyoga, para não fazer nenhuma besteira. _Hyoga, volte outro dia, sem a armadura, para... Conversarmos._disse, se retirando em seguida. Hyoga saiu o mais rápido que pôde dali, se enfiando embaixo da água gelada do chuveiro, para tentar se "acalmar".

oOo

Fora dos pensamentos e de volta na cama, Hyoga percebeu que aquelas lembranças estavam sendo revividas e ele sentia tesão novamente. Sem conseguir se conter, seu corpo tocou o braço de Camus, que resmungou e soltou Hyoga, virando-se de costas para ele. "Ah, mestre! O senhor é tão lindo..." pensou Hyoga, abraçando seu mestre por trás. Até agora eles viviam daquele jeito, com Camus o dominando sempre, e ele nem ao menos entendia porque, pois seu mestre já havia lhe oferecido a outra opção. Nunca lhe faltou vontade e pensava nisso desde o primeiro dia, mas até agora lhe faltara coragem para possuir seu mestre.

Abraçando Camus por trás, Hyoga retorna à suas lembranças, pensando no que aconteceu naquele dia que mudou a sua vida e a sua inocência...

oOo

No dia seguinte, Hyoga tomou banho e se arrumou para ver seu mestre. Olhou-se no espelho e pensou, bobamente, porque é que só tinha aquela regata e aquela calça. Uma preocupação tola, pois, pensou ele, "Não vou precisar de roupas nesse encontro...". Com essa idéia na cabeça, começou a ficar nervoso. Na noite anterior estivera tão excitado que nem percebeu que Camus estava no mesmo estado. Preocupou-se e queimou neurônios pensando em como poderia fazer para excitar seu mestre.

"Se ele me agarrar daquele jeito novamente... Precisarei revidar".Pensava consigo mesmo. "Só assim me acalmarei e poderei permanecer do lado dele". Lembrava agora que, apesar de ter se sentido muito bem com seu mestre às suas costas, sentiu medo de ceder aos seus desejos. "Sim, mas depois..." lembrou-se então do que pensou quando foi beijado. Naquele momento nenhum medo havia, apenas o desejo de unir-se a Camus.

Deixou de pensar e seguiu até o Santuário, evitando ser visto. Havia dito a seus amigos, cavaleiros de bronze, que voltaria para a Sibéria. Queria manter-se longe de Seiya e dos outros, pois não fazia a menor questão de explicar a eles que teria um encontro com seu mestre Camus.

Ao chegar na casa de Aquário, surpreendeu-se por não encontrar seu mestre à sua espera. Com iniciativa, foi entrando nos aposentos de descanso de Camus, encontrando um bilhete que dizia que para sentir-se à vontade, pois alguns cavaleiros de ouro haviam sido convocados para falar com Atena e ele, Camus, havia sido um deles. Hyoga então, aproveitando o calor da casa de Aquário, tirou a regata e deitou-se tranqüilamente na cama de seu mestre. Não havia nenhum pensamento em sua cabeça, por isso pegou num sono ingênuo enquanto aguardava a volta de Camus.

_Hyoga...?_foi desperto por Camus, que também estava sem a armadura e levemente inclinado sobre ele. Os cabelos de seu mestre caíam sobre ele, e cheiravam tão bem... Bobo de sono, Hyoga abraçou Camus e o trouxe para mais perto, cheirando-o.

_O senhor... Cheira tão bem, mestre._Sentiu seu mestre Camus finalmente a abraçá-lo de volta, e a subir na cama, e deitar-se sobre ele..._Mestre Camus?_ Hyoga sentia um aperto no coração e começava a despertar cada vez mais.

_Hm?_perguntou Camus, passando a beijar os ombros, o pescoço e as orelhas de seu pupilo, deixando-o totalmente excitado e à sua mercê.

_O senhor..._dizia Hyoga pausado, tentando formular a sua pergunta com certa dificuldade._Me ama mesmo?

Camus parou com as mãos na cintura dele, colou a boca ao seu ouvido e disse num sussurro: _É claro que eu amo você, Hyoga._ ao sentir que seu pupilo relaxou e deu um suspiro, desabotoou a calça de Hyoga e o acariciou fortemente. Ouvir Hyoga gemer baixo deixava também Camus muitíssimo excitado.

_Ah...! Camus! Meu... Mestre...!_dizia ele, acariciando os braços fortes de seu mestre que não paravam com os carinhos fortes.

_Diga o que eu quero ouvir..._implorou Camus ao seu ouvido, enchendo-o de beijos na orelha, beijos que logo tornaram-se lambidas. Puxou as calças de Hyoga, o deixando apenas de cueca, e passou as mãos para dentro da mesma, finalmente tocando-o de verdade.

Hyoga enlaçou os braços em torno do pescoço de seu mestre e acariciou sua nuca, chegando até seu ouvido e soltando um longo gemido ao sentir as mãos de seu mestre tocando-o. _Eu te desejo, Camus...!

Ao ouvi-lo, Camus conseguiu livrá-lo da cueca, e tratou de tirar a própria roupa, sendo atacado por beijos nos mamilos, sentindo uma surpresa gostosa por ver que Hyoga estava revidando. Sentiu as mãos do pupilo a lhe apalpar a cintura, e guiou-o pelos braços até as suas calças, o que foi percebido e logo respondido com agrados fortes ali também, antes de Hyoga lhe tirar as calças com rapidez e passar as duas pernas em volta da cintura de seu mestre.

_Mestre..._Hyoga estava prestes a dizer algo, mas com seu último movimento ousado, Camus ofereceu-lhe dois dedos para chupar, colocando-os dentro de sua boca. Hyoga chupou com prazer, enquanto seu mestre tirou as próprias cuecas com uma certa dificuldade.

Camus lhe tirou os dedos da boca e abaixou o braço, procurando lubrificar e penetrar Hyoga com ambos os dedos. Hyoga revirou os olhos, gemendo muito, enquanto recebia um chupão no pescoço e sentia seu mestre a colocar e tirar os dedos, preparando seu pupilo para recebê-lo por completo.

Com ambos muito excitados, Camus deixou-lhe uma marca de chupão e lhe tirou os dedos, posicionando-se melhor sobre Hyoga e dando início à penetração, muito difícil a princípio, o que trazia maior satisfação visível no rosto de Camus.

Já acostumado ao mestre, Hyoga pede ao pé do ouvido: _Coloque-me em seu colo, mestre..._ao que é atendido prontamente. Segurado pela cintura, e sem desencaixar-se de Camus, Hyoga foi levantado e começou o movimento no colo de seu mestre, que delirava de prazer a cada estocada.

Hyoga recebia beijos nos mamilos, e sentia as mãos de Camus a acariciar-lhe a bunda, e a tocar em seu membro. O que mais Camus parecia gostar eram os gemidos ao ouvido, e por isso Hyoga o incitava dando longos gemidos, enquanto sentia ser penetrado cada vez mais fundo e mais forte. Ambos pingavam de suor, até que Hyoga sentiu-se preenchido com o gozo de seu mestre e também banhou o abdômen de Camus, ambos atingindo o orgasmo quase ao mesmo tempo, terminando com um beijo apaixonado.

Deitaram-se na cama, cansados, com Hyoga sobre seu mestre, recostando a cabeça no peitoral de Camus e sentindo-se no Paraíso. Palavras não eram necessárias, ambos suspiraram e pegaram no sono, e assim, deu-se início ao seu caso de amor.

oOo

Ao reviver sua primeira vez com Camus, Hyoga não conseguia nem dormir, nem deixar de ficar excitado e nem sair do lugar, com medo de ser descuidado e acabar despertando seu mestre.

E quão grande foi a sua surpresa quando Camus segurou sua mão e a encheu de beijos._Hyoga, você não vai dormir?_perguntou, chegando mais para trás e colando-se ao quadril dele.

_Estava lembrando da nossa primeira noite juntos e perdi o sono, mestre..._respondeu, beijando a parte de trás do pescoço de seu mestre.

_Hmmm... E você quer repetir a dose?_perguntou Camus, se movimentando aos poucos para frente e para trás, massageando o membro rígido de seu pupilo com a bunda.

Hyoga passou a mão pela cintura de Camus, segurando e acompanhando o movimento, mordendo os lábios._Acho, mestre..._diz, com a boca agora colada ao ouvido de Camus._Que está na hora do senhor pular no meu colo...

Camus tirou a mão de Hyoga que estava em sua cintura e levou os dedos dele à boca, sugando-os, enquanto continuava a endurecer o colo de Hyoga com bundadas. Por isso, recebia inúmeros beijos e lambidas no pescoço, e nas costas, fora a outra mão de Hyoga que passou a lhe acariciar todo o dorso, chegando até a bunda e a apertando, com tesão.

Camus soltou a mão de Hyoga e segurou a própria bunda, separando as nádegas. Sentiu alguns dedos de seu pupilo a penetrá-lo sem dó, e não pôde deixar de gemer alto e agarrar-se ao travesseiro com a mão que lhe sobrara. A idéia de se entregar a Hyoga há muito já estava fervilhando na mente de Camus, e finalmente ele poderia fazê-lo. Sentiu que seu pupilo parou de penetrá-lo com os dedos e estava posicionando-se às suas costas.

_Mestre... Eu lhe desejo muito._Sussurrou Hyoga.

_Me possua, Hyoga._ordenou-lhe. Seu pupilo, sem o desobedecer, o penetrou profundamente e começou o movimento, enquanto Camus também ia de encontro a ele, o ajudando nas estocadas, que se tornavam cada vez mais profundas. Logo, os beijos nas costas tornaram-se mordidas, e as carícias que Camus recebia na bunda tornaram-se leves tapas, que ecoavam, junto a seus próprios gemidos e gritos abafados, por toda a casa de Aquário, alcançando até mesmo os confins do Santuário.

Ao sentir o gozo de Hyoga dentro de si, e a escorrer para fora de seu corpo, Camus também molhou toda a cama com seu próprio gozo. Virou-se brevemente para trás e recebeu um caloroso beijo de seu discípulo, sendo virado de frente, para poderem se ver. Hyoga o encheu de carinho e o recebeu de braços abertos para um abraço, no qual Camus não se fez de rogado e aninhou-se.

_Mais uma vez, Hyoga... Você superou seu mestre._disse Camus, fechando os olhos, totalmente satisfeito.

Hyoga achava que não era verdade, mas com certeza repetiria inúmeras vezes, e tentaria ser cada dia melhor, até sentir que realmente estava sendo melhor do que Camus. Em outras palavras, para sempre.

Fechou os olhos e finalmente pegou no sono, num sono pesado após uma noite cheia de novas experiências, às quais com certeza ele se lembraria em outra noite, assim como se lembrou de sua primeira vez, e que lhe traria mais momentos agradáveis e cheios de paixão com o homem que ele amava, Camus de Aquário, seu mestre.


End file.
